MBA:Controls
Basic Controls 7 8 9 4 5 6 A B C D S Q W 1 2 3 A = Physical Attack (Default Keyboard Key: A) B = Projectile Attack (Default Keyboard Key: Z) C = Guard (Default Keyboard Key: X) D = Dash (Default Keyboard Key: C) S = Charge Magic (Default Keyboard Key: S) Q = Decrease elevation (Default Keyboard Key: Q) W = Increase elevation (Default Keyboard Key: W) *Note: "Changing Target" will not be listed as a key, but rather be called "CT" in place. (Default Keyboard Key: D) Character Types *'Close-Range Combat Tanker' Known for melee attacks. All characters of this type have almost the same type of 1st skill (SA): Basic animation melee move. Movements and delay are slightly different per character. This type can chain Melee attack for up to seven hits, and can only use Ranged attack once before cooldown. *'Mid-Ranger' Arguably the worst Character type, with the exception of Fate Testarossa. Most of their skills are Charged Skill, affecting their movesets in terms of follow-up skills. This type can chain Melee attack for up to five hits, and can use Ranged attack for up to three shots before cooldown. *'Long-Range Bombardier' Known for ranged attacks. All characters of this type have a straight forward Selectable Skill, Beam which is 2nd skill (SZ), with the exception of Takamachi Nanoha StS, Yagami Hayate, and Kukuri. This type can chain Melee attack for up to three hits, and can use Ranged attack for up to seven shots before cooldown. Skill Types *'Instantaneous Skill' A skill that can only be tapped. An example of this is Kirara's SA. *'Charged Skill' A skill that must be completed charged (held down until the bar is full). An example of this is Sakura's SZ. *'Selectable Skill' The best skill of the three. A skill that can be tapped OR charged. There are two types of Selectable Skills. There's a Semi-Selectable Skill (Example: Fate's SA) can be either charged or tapped (nothing in between), while Full Selectable Skill (Example: Nanoha's SZ) can be charged partially and still have a difference between non-charge and partial charge. Controls *'Note:' These keys are of default keyboard keys. If you're using joystick or third-party remapper, please refer to top of this page. ArrowKeys - Move A - Melee. How many hits chained depends per character type. A (Hold) - Charges a bit and hits the opponent, sending them backwards for a while. Only character who cannot do this is Yagami Hayate. A (Hold) + Up Arrow - Charges a bit and hits the opponent, send them flying above you. Only character who cannot do this is Yagami Hayate. A (Hold) + Down Arrow - Charges a bit and hits the opponent, send them flying below you. Only character who cannot do this is Yagami Hayate. Z - Ranged attack. How many hits chained depends per character type. Z (Hold) - Charges a bit and hits the opponent with a projectile. Stuns them, and if blocked, guard crushed. Close-Range Combat Tankers cannot perform this. X - Shield X + X - Super Shield C - Dash (Use this with arrow keys to Dash) W - Move up Q - Move down D - Change target (Obviously requires multiple opponents) S - Charge Stamina Bar. S + A - 1st skill. Depends on the character. Refer to Characters. S + Z - 2nd skill. Depends on the character.Refer to Characters. S + X - 3rd skill. Depends on the character. Refer to Characters. Only character who cannot do this is Gadget Drone. S + C - Burst mode. S + C + A - Ultimate #1. Only on burst mode. Depends on the character. Refer to Characters. Only character who cannot do this is Gadget Drone. S + C + Z - Ultimate #2. Can only be used on last bar of HP. Only on burst mode. Depends on the character. Refer to Characters. Only character who cannot do this is Gadget Drone. Techniques *'Note:' These keys are of default keyboard keys. If you're using joystick or third-party remapper, please refer to top of this page. Up + X - Teleport in front of opponent. (Must be close). W + X in MBA complete form. Down + X - Teleport behind opponent. (Must be close). Q + X in MBA complete form. C + Left/Right - Sidesteps left or right of the opponent. (Must be close) C + Down - Backsteps from the opponent. (Must be close) C + C (Tap rapidly) - Superdashes towards the opponent. Drains approximately half your stamina bar. C + C + - Superdashes towards any direction that you press to. Drains approximately half your stamina bar. C + C + A - Superdashes towards the opponent and land on him with Charged A attack. Drains approximately half your stamina bar. X + X (Tap rapidly and hold) - Full magic shield. The shield keeps active for as long as you have your stamina bar. X + C - Uses Spark.'' ''(SA)(SZ)(SX) + X'' - Performing this takes some practice, and only works on charged only skills and chargeable counter skills. Hayate Yagami cannot use this. To perform this, first press S then press A,Z or X to charge the skill. While the skill is charging, hold down the S and let go of A,Z or X. When the skill is charged, press X, while still pressing the S. Let go of X then let go of S. Performs 'Slotting.' Notes on Techniques/Modes '''Burst Mode' Burst Mode '(SC) is a super mode where you obtain several benefits. Burst Mode will disappear when you perform an Ultimate Move, or just simply when the burst bar (red bar) goes down to zero. #Number of attacks that can be chained (both Melee & Ranged) are increased. ''Melee Combat - 10 melee hits, 3 ranged Mid-Ranger - 7 melee hits, 5 ranged Long-Range - 5 melee hits, 10 ranged 2. Stamina Bar is infinite. 3. Rate of how fast skills are charged is increased. 4. An ability to perform an Ultimate Move. '''Spark Spark '''(XC) is a desperate move used for defensive to get out of the current situation. It can also be used for offensive (See benefit #1). There are three benefits. #Stuns the opponent if he/she is near you, whatever they're doing. If they're guarding, they are guard crushed. #Destroys any near projectiles. #Very temporarily invinicible for up to a second. Use this to get out of a beam or Ultimate #1 that goes for long time (e.g. Takamachi Nanoha StS) While '''Spark has its benefits, there are three requirements to use it. #Quarter of your''' Burst Bar.' #Fraction of your Stamina Bar. #'Spark Bar.' '''Slotting' Slotting (Skill + X) allows you to charge up a move then use it while comboing. As previously mentioned, only few characters can use this. Lina Inverse, Naga the Serpant, Nowel Diastasis (SX only), Hoshizora Sarara (SX only), and Kinomoto Sakura.'' (SZ only).'' Normally when using a Charged Skill, only thing you can do while charging is Dash '''©. By using slotting, you can also Melee and use Ranged attacks. '''Slotted Move will last for approximately 10 seconds. If the move is not used by then, you have to charge it again. Also, using a move other than the Slotted Move will get rid of the Slot, having you to charge up the other skill again. Also, in a match with multiple lifes, if you die the attack will still be slotted after you respawn.